


凉星／凉月：名字

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren
Kudos: 1





	凉星／凉月：名字

“御池真是一点也不可爱呢！不过这样一比，小暮那样不笑却能表现开心的样子倒是变得可爱很多，”一边向着训练室走去，加加美一边滔滔不绝，“我从小暮那里知道了哦。他说他第一次告诉你他开心的表达方式后，还被你笑了呢。”  
有贺没说话，但他的性格比过去放开许多，所以对此也偏头哼笑了下。他是不知道万夜对加加美做了什么，自从早上加加美说换药的药没了，所以去了趟医务室。回来后就变成这样，大概撞到万夜了吧。  
白崎离开后，这三个新生都是他们俩带。应该说加加美的性格关系吧，万夜本来就是一个不会读空气的张扬小子，现在对这位前辈更加有点口无遮拦。  
他们俩刚出完任务，都带着没痊愈的伤，不过课程还不会慢下来。有贺手里拿着资料，这是他新准备的。而加加美则双手插兜，随着走路姿势把制服衣摆来回晃不停。  
“好啦，今天也干劲满满的和那些后辈增进感情呗，”加加美说的好像要去春游。不过即使他抱怨，可对后辈还是很不错。此时他用胳膊肘捅了捅搭档，“走啦，凉！”  
“…”突然被叫到名字，有贺一时没回过神。很明显，他感觉到自己内心腾起的喜悦。同自己弥赛亚之间更加亲密，为此令他感觉舒服很多，同时这份期待也前所未有的变大。  
“你还是反应那么大啊…脸…注意脸。”  
听到对方好笑又无奈的口气，有贺才知道自己脸现在可能又是个什么奇怪的表情。紧张，开心，但却不知道如何最大限度地表达，说不定这点他和小暮还有点接近呢。  
“咳！嗯…哦。”有贺赶紧整理表情，随后点头应了。  
“凉？”  
“嗯？”  
“你倒是也叫叫我啊，”他的弥赛亚一脸小狗的样子望过来。不难说，从那张有所波动的表情上看，说出这种请求让加加美其实也特别害羞。  
他们彼此的确都叫过对方名字了，还不止一两次。但一般都是任务的时候，处于情绪极度化，并且他们在信任中也将险情彻底呈现给对方。有贺就那么脱口而出，名字成为他们之间的镇静剂，也成为彼此牵引的锁链。  
然而一到私下就不同了，平日彼此一人一句对方名字，就让有贺没法心平气和的进入状态，甚至让他波澜到有点混乱。加加美则不同，毕竟当初心愿实现，便会表现的很轻松的逮住机会就叫有贺名字。  
不过有贺几乎都叫他“加加美”，害得他那种时候就会配合的叫回“有贺”。而且他们彼此的默契也是看个眼神就差不多知道要说什么，以及一般两个人之间要对话的话他们都直接开口，没人会先去叫个名字再说事情的，所以有贺几乎就没怎么叫过他的名字。  
见有贺竟然停下脚步，一脸纠结为难的思考这件事，加加美不知道该哭还是该笑。他见对方又要呼吸过度脑缺氧，干脆就来点平常的吧。  
“有贺？”  
“嗯？”有贺猛回头。  
“反应好快！”加加美速度吐槽，这话题也就暂时结束了。

…

“呜哇，脸真可怕。”见前辈进来，万夜是第一个对有贺表情作出评论的。和其他两个人认真的站姿不同，他好像在站着围观什么表演。  
“请问，你们吵架了吗？”小太郎担心又谨慎。  
“哎？”加加美代表自己这边的两个人，一脸吃惊地眨眨眼。随后了然的瞄了眼有贺，看来对方到刚才为止都在思考称呼问题，脸又扭曲了。“没有啦，我们关系很好。他只是在思考事情。”  
“关于叫加加美前辈名字的事情吗？”小暮直白到差点让有贺缺氧栽倒。  
万夜爆笑出来，即使小太郎一脸紧张的威胁他赶紧闭嘴不能无礼，然而小太郎绷紧忍耐的表情让话语毫无说服力，虽然万夜一般也不听他的。  
终于耐不住了，有贺转过身用手扶住额头，告诉自己要深呼吸。加加美一旁愣住，随后不知道是该从哪里接话。最后他转向自己的弥赛亚，为了安慰而用力拍了对方的肩点头，“我早就知道那件事啦！我很开心哦！真的很开心哦！”  
毋庸置疑，那件事指的就是当初他练习叫加加美名字的事情。从小暮口中得知，他因为过于认真和拼命引来的激动，以及因憋得太过而爆发出来的嗓音，让练习声音暴露了秘密。如今很多人都知道，再加上私下加加美的称呼改变，由谁告诉了加加美都不太奇怪，有贺现在不想管。  
有贺回头望了眼加加美，对方由衷的笑容让他好受多了。不过他也下意识遮掩起来心情，继续皱着眉头一脸严肃的拍拍手，“训练开始！今天三对二，走了——”他先迈开步。  
“上了，凉！”  
“啊，伊…月！”为了回应对方，也不想在后背面前破坏自己弥赛亚的心情，有贺最终叫了出来。  
与此同时他发现对面的三位新生表情各异，小暮即使看不出来不过应该是想笑的吧。见到他走过来，三个人都站好，该做什么准备就去做了。有贺不会回头也知道，加加美现在肯定美滋滋的。

…

“休息十分钟，我去厕所啦，”训练暂时告一段落，加加美抬起手挥了下算是招呼，随后就离开了房间。  
有贺从加加美离开的方向回过头，低头把册子上的评分最后纪录完。谁知道一抬头，对面喝水休息的三个人都一脸有话要说的样子望着他。不用开口，有贺用表情就对他们作出了催促。  
“刚才训练时，你也叫的是‘加加美’呢，”小暮推了下鼻梁上的眼镜。这毫无语调起伏的口吻，不清楚他只是想提点一下，还是要表达什么心态。  
有贺没有责备他在打斗训练时还分心注意这个，毕竟在战斗中注意周遭并且捕捉对方的暗号用词也算是一个需要有的技术，就当他刚才表现不错的理由睁一只眼闭一只眼了。但这些都不能准确表达有贺的内心，其实他因为小暮这句话而内心动摇很大。  
“本来就很奇怪吗！不叫自己弥赛亚的名字，叫起来就那么困难，你们真的是弥赛亚吗？”  
“喂！”小太郎火大的抓住万夜的肩膀瞪了过去，同时还着急的回头查看有贺的表情。不过有贺倒是没表情。  
“也许就是因为是弥赛亚，才很难开口。”小暮平静的回复一边还在不满小太郎态度的万夜。随后他扫了眼有贺，微微低下头，“失礼了。但是对于我们就可以叫出来，之前叫我洵洵也很快。”  
“洵洵？！”边上两个同届生顿时僵住动作。  
和万夜这种赤裸裸吐出舌头作出嫌弃动作的人不一样，小太郎立马松开万夜，走到有贺跟前，身板挺得老直，“前辈！也请叫我小太郎吧！”  
“小太郎。”  
“果然好快，”对于有贺如同回答问题似的口速，小太郎反而认真思考似的，越过肩膀瞄了眼小暮，“看来果然是因为对象是我们，才能这样轻易叫出来么…？”  
“不过我平日也叫你小太郎，没什么的吧。”万夜拖长音，“再说你的名字本来听着就和昵称小名似的，完全不用改，真方便。”  
“那你也让前辈叫你万夜好了，”小暮建议，“不，叫你夜夜好了。”  
“好恶——！”万夜顿时脸色大便，完全不顾及有贺什么感想。随后他根本没把对方当前辈看似的，生怕有贺又快速叫出称呼，从而撇着嘴干劲张开手掌阻止，“不用了！相比叫这个恶心的昵称，还不如继续叫我御池吧。”  
“…”有贺无言的望过去，他还真没打算叫。而他的心思也不在这上面了，因为万夜的话让他脑海里泛起回忆。因此10分钟还没确认，他就提醒三个人各就各位开始混打练习。而他则站在高处，却不禁被冒出的记忆淹没。

…  
…

“这届新生被你们教的不错吗。”五条飒真从门口进来，和锐利以及珀打了招呼。老友几个聊了几句，观摩的飒真还特意给有贺他们指点了几句。  
“真希望柊介也能来看一下啊，”飒真说完后乐呵呵的提到自己的弥赛亚。有贺和剩余的同届三人对视了下，毕竟大家都知道司马柊介这个人，而他和飒真的传闻也有所耳闻。  
“今天训练结束了，”锐利如此宣布到。有贺他们对前辈们鞠躬道谢，随后看着时间也便是该吃午饭的时候了。  
“护，走吧！去吃饭。”悠里心情很好，催促白崎的时候也比平日要活泼很多。因为今天他表现不错受到表扬，同时在与白崎的对打里成功防御了对方的策略，从而被白崎好好的称赞了一番。  
“等等，不需要这么着急吧，淮斗！”白崎苦笑着拉住儿时玩伴。随后他们对锐利等人快速道别后才离开房间。  
收回目光的锐利和珀正半倚靠在讲台边，随即他想到什么的看向一旁撑着桌子欣赏后辈的飒真，抬手用虚握的拳头敲了下，“怎样？久违的重逢，一起去吃炒饭啊？”  
“不错吗，就这么定了。”飒真答应的爽快。  
“你们也去休息吧，”珀带头起身，领着锐利和飒真从不紧不慢收拾好东西的有贺身边经过，间宫轻声对他再度道谢。似乎看得出来间宫的心情，珀顺手从兜里拿出一块软糖放在间宫手里。  
锐利笑盈盈的点点头让间宫接受，不过下一秒望见珀自己又吃起不知哪掏出来的巧克力，顿时嫌弃到脸色大变。“喂，一会就吃饭了，你怎么还在吃糖？你肚子是无底洞么？”  
“俗话说甜品是装在另一个胃里的，”珀不紧不慢的咀嚼，随后又拿出来了一个，“锐利要吃吗？”  
“我才不吃！我只有一个胃！等等，你不要把这个也塞嘴里啊！”  
望着他们离开的身影，有贺总觉得气氛下压着什么。他回头望了望间宫，对方正把手套取下来叠好放回兜中。有贺很清楚自己的弥赛亚在想什么，这件事他可以肯定，是因为间宫和他想的一样。  
前辈他们都在相互称呼自己弥赛亚的名字，亲切，包含着感情与羁绊。  
白崎和悠里自不用说，他们有着特殊深厚的背景，自然叫出来的名字也有不同层面的意义。而珀和锐利之间的关系，他们几个后辈也对此有深刻的认识。同时从他们口中，也得知了部分关于飒真和柊介的事情。在他们周围，其他弥赛亚之间也是如此，有贺很清楚。  
喉咙干渴，有贺不自觉的产生了这种感觉。他喜欢间宫，不同层面上的爱慕。即使对方不知道，但自己记得最初见到时的感觉，听到琴声时的感受。如果可以，他很想呼唤对方名字，然而却在抵达喉咙时便被卡住，最终同他以往压制似的，将其吞下肚子。  
间宫一定也希望如此，自己却从未要给他实现。有贺察觉得到对方的努力，那份腼腆的渴望不停的靠近。可有贺没有接受，或者说他回避开了。  
他将间宫放在了内心不同的位置上。  
放在了弥赛亚的位置上，同时也放在了一个比弥赛亚还要特殊的位置上，高到他想保护却也不甘愿让这样子的自己轻易靠近的位置上。  
有了过去在第三黑暗的童年，有贺清楚自己的性格，也知道自己不善于表达。他试图做出什么来实现自己的目的，当时那就是他目前想到的方法，却一次次伤了间宫的心。  
如果叫出来的话，得到对方笑着的回应，是不是自己就会被融化到无法将他保护起来了呢？有贺并不是希望建立墙壁隔开他们，而是希望建立一个罩子护起间宫。  
“走吧，我们也去吃饭。”有贺说完给了对方一个眼神。望见对方掺杂些许失望和难言之隐的眉间，自己便在产生什么心情之前先转身离开。此后他回想这些，说不定自己才是逃走的弱者。  
他没有回头，听着间宫应了的声音。对方努力笑着询问他中午想吃什么，他却只回了吃什么都可以，从而让这场对话尴尬的结束掉。  
心理作用总是微妙的，也是强大的，强大到他都能嗅得到空气里的气氛。如果当初他在舞台上望见间宫时也可能嗅得到的话，那肯定是能将他沉淀压抑的内心变的空灵的温柔，或许就是甘甜的味道，如同风般顺着他的呼吸送来前所未有的舒适。  
而现在，他嗅到的心情如同灰色薄纱，从后方盖了上来。间宫不希望他为难或者不悦，甚至将自己内心的苦闷努力削薄，隐藏着什么，又希望有贺能看到什么。只是有贺从未拨开那层纱，反而给他又盖上几层。

…

晚上他们回到房间，最后洗澡的有贺出来时，疲倦的间宫已经先睡了。有贺站到自己床边，却无法不转向间宫的所在位置。  
熟睡的对方他每日都见过，如此之近，就在他旁边。有贺却从不伸手碰触，不会沾染那沿着额角垂下的刘海，也不会询问对方是不是真的睡着了，更没有开口和他道声晚安。每晚这句都是间宫说出来的，但他今天失去了机会。  
有贺张开了嘴。  
星廉——  
没有声音。  
他嘴唇动了动，口型念出了对方的名字，他一直希望呼唤的名字，可是声音却消失了。不论用多么温柔的口型，多么绵长的时间，却都没能从他的喉咙里脱离。  
即使当年那位天才小提琴家有再出色敏锐的耳朵，也捕捉不到一丝一毫。

…  
…

当天结束训练后，有贺先回到了房间。他留下还要加一碗饭的加加美，自己去制定明日的训练日程。可万万没想到，这件事却被他少见的拖延了。他无法将自己从万夜的话中拔出来，也无法从记忆里踏出。  
有贺不是这种人，他不会被阻止到无法前行，也不会从而失去理智和停下行动。只不过间宫在他内心燃起的是不同寻常的火焰，就好比他在有贺心中也有不同寻常的位置。如果要去做事，有贺绝对会冷静的去完成。只不过此时此刻留下这么多空闲时间，他不禁放缓内心的脚步，让自己跟随间宫去了。  
间宫的离开出自他的手，间宫的温柔从未离开，而他的崩溃和黑暗都被世界和有贺压在了那片温柔之上。就因为有温柔，人才会有黑暗。这成为有贺最有力的责备。  
当初做错的事情，不会希望再重蹈覆辙。而加加美改变了现状，引领他，从而他知道自己必须要做出什么。他不能再让失望降临。  
他走去厕所，洗了把脸。顶着镜子清了清嗓子，“i…tsu…ki…”他试着把名字的每个发音发出来。明明如此简单，为何单独私下叫出来会这样困难？并非是不愿意，或者觉得不好，而是这条极限让他多少不知所措。  
此时门口传来声音，不用说也知道是谁回来了。有贺从厕所冲了出来，目光直指进屋后不明所以盯着他的加加美，三步并作两步的买到对方跟前，在对方往后缩了下脖子后直接开口，“伊月！！”  
“……….”加加美睁大眼睛，如同受惊的猫。他望过去，却觉得有贺这认真劲也太可怕了。嘴角动了动，加加美试图调节气氛的赔笑起来点点头，也不清楚能吐槽什么，结果对方没反应，“…好怕。”  
“抱歉，”有贺顿时收回身子别开头。虽然叫出来了，可效果不太好。  
“不不不不！”加加美赶紧追上来，一把按住对方肩膀让他转过身。从刚才的状态恢复后，加加美顿时喜上心头，如同得到糖的孩子，乐呵呵的咧着一嘴白牙。“我在我在。没想到你突然叫我，还蛮开心的呢！”卷发青年不好意思的耸耸肩，“再叫一次？”  
“啊？”  
“恩…你好好的叫一次。不用那么紧张吧？”对方一脸期待。  
有贺张开嘴，又一次，声音止住。对方期待的表情映入眼帘，让他有呼之欲出的冲动，却又让他担心自己该如何正确回应。因为曾经面对期望，他确实避开过。  
“凉？”发现对方又僵住了，加加美多少收起表情。而他敏感的察觉到对方在犹豫什么，所以他呼唤出了对方的名字。  
果然有贺看向他，如同决定似的眼神，熟悉不过，但那会成为一场惊喜。  
“伊月。”  
平稳，清晰，流畅。  
加加美听着，明亮起来的表情下埋藏着不同于往日的心情。和他那善于表现的轻松态度一样，却相当真实。  
“伊月。”  
“在哦，凉！”  
这大概就是所谓的害羞的尴尬，有贺深刻意识到“害羞”是个什么感觉。其实他有过好几次，不希望被别人发现的事，不善于说出来的事，那些他其实都会表现出常人有的害羞，但他从未如此专注的意识到过。  
此时不论多么不适应，感到多尴尬，他们彼此还是笑了。那个名字令他感觉胸口的感觉被释放。滑出舌尖，豁然开朗。笑容从加加美脸上闪烁着，如此令人神清气爽。  
他以为没人会再这样称呼他，而加加美做到了。只是他不知道，还有一个人曾经也出口过，却没得到机会。

…  
…

“有贺...凉…凉。凉！”  
间宫对着镜子，一次次努力叫着。简洁的发音，滑出口就能轻易完美完成。而他却只能对着镜子中的自己开口，看着自己无法解读的表情，并迟迟不能见到名字本身所属的主人。  
“…凉…”  
间宫垂下眼帘，做了几个深呼吸。他的耳朵宛如要听不到喘息似的，回荡得都是身体里的心跳声，一阵阵敲击着传入大脑。  
他叫了出来，有贺却无法听到。  
间宫试图下定决心，他要今天叫出这个名字。他不能想象有贺会是什么表情回应，也许不当作回事，也许会生气，也许会烦躁。却偏偏间宫想象不出来开心的有贺，即使他幻想过，也立马消失了。  
他肯定不知道，许久以后的某日，那个人也会站在镜子前，一次试图学会念弥赛亚的名字。若知道的话，间宫大概会想象到对方笑起来的样子吧。  
门外传来脚步声，紧随其后是门把手的拧动。间宫捕捉到声响，从厕所出来。有贺见到他，眉头没怎么舒展，“前辈让我们去集合，有新的训练项目发表。”  
“知道了…”望着跨过屋子取制服的有贺，间宫却发现有什么阻挡了他，声音到这里就停下。那是因为他看到有贺便会想到对方往日的样子，间宫和他本可以更加默契，但如此之难。  
他读不出来，猜不到，所以他没法把好的期待放上去更多。  
“怎么了？”有贺看见抓住制服却迟迟没有穿上的间宫，不解的回头扫了眼。“该走了，间宫。”  
间宫。  
或许那才是他们之间的称呼，那才是属于他们的东西。间宫听到自己的姓氏被那个嗓音呼唤，感觉自己又被包裹上了什么东西，挣脱不开。  
他摇摇头披上制服，而有贺望着他却没询问出。看着这样的有贺，间宫失去了开口的力气，也丧失了更多思考。若呼唤名字是他能更加靠近对方的一步，那这一步对方是否有期待呢？  
有贺站在那里，只是站在那里。而间宫追得已经走不动了。  
最终门被他们锁上，黑靴踏过楼道地板，除此以外没有任何呼唤。

…  
…

他能做到，他可以做到。  
只要他想，一却都没有不可能。  
“伊月，麻烦把那个递给我。”  
“给。”  
“伊月，一会再去一次训练场。”  
“知道了哦。”  
“你有对于其他训练的建议吗，伊月？”  
“恩？让我想想啊…”  
“伊月，想好了告诉我。”  
“…”  
“怎么了，伊月？”  
“那个…”  
“？”  
“你不用每句话都带上我的名字啊…”


End file.
